This invention relates to surgical instruments, and in particular to a single implement having a tissue grasping forceps and needle holder.
The grasping of a block of tissue to be removed during a surgical procedure can be difficult because the grasping forceps typically has only a single set of jaws, usually containing three teeth per jaw, and works best on surfaces parallel to the top of an operating table. When the surface is perpendicular or at an angle to the flat surface of the operating table, it is difficult to use such forceps because they do not grasp the surface easily. This makes it difficult to manipulate a block of tissue needing removal. Grasping of the tissue during the surgical procedure allows its manipulation and facilitates excision.
During certain procedures, such as breast lumpectomy surgery, localizing needles are used to locate a tumor. The amount of tissue around the tip of the needle needing removal is determined by the surgeon, and then a block of breast tissue is removed. During that removal, it is necessary to cut the needle where it protrudes from the skin and passes through the breast tissue. A length of needle, typically two to four centimeters, is left in tissue that is removed, and then is sent to a radiographer to make sure that the needle and tumor are removed adequately with a margin of healthy tissue surrounding the tumor. The cut end of the needle protrudes from the block of tissue to be removed, and during removal, the piece of needle remaining can be dislodged or moved during the excision process. There is currently no good way to secure the needle to the tissue at the angle and location achieved when the needle was placed.